World Events
Several world events have occured throughout the land of Toro, encompassing such continents as Torgas and even the continent Toro itself. First Drow War(100 BTE) The First Drow War was between the Drow and the Humans. Man was unable to stand idle as the Drow killed their own kin, the Wood Elves. By the time that man stepped in, the wood elves were all but extinct. Humans were their champions and the humans were able to push the Drow into the Underdark. The humans, with use of their fire mages, were able to cut off vast portions of the underground network. This caused a schism in Drow communication and culture as no two cities could communicate to one another after this. However, the cost was high. As humans returned back to their homes, they were met by famine and drought. With most of the men being on the battlefield, not enough crops were ready by winter and the humans never knew a rougher time than that. Second Drow War(60 BTE) Even though most of the Human and Elvish population had grown terribly thin, the lack of communication between the Drow kept them from retaliating for years. Weekly patrols were sent into the Drow cities to inspect and insure that the Drow were not trying to repair the tunnels that the Human mages had destroyed. This prevention stopped the Drow from knowing that their numbers were far great than the combination of Human and Elves combined. This was the case until a goddess named Lolth, in cooperation with Shii, helped the Drow of Darklight discover an artifact, simply known as the Earth Artifact. With this artifact, the Drow were able to form tunnels to two other cities within a week. The next patrol that was sent down never came back up as they were sacrified to the Spider Goddess. The Drow surged back from below and began to decimate the Humans and Elves. This time around, however, Dragonborn and Dwarves heeded the call. The 4 great races allied together and began to push back the Drow. The Dwarves had selfish goals and as soon as they had captured the Earth Artifact for themselves, they retreated back to their mountain homes. The 3 remaining races were able to only cause a stalemate to occur and the Drow moved back into the Underdark, having complete control of it. The Great Forest(57 BTE) Soon after the Second Drow War came to a still, the Elves discovered an artifact for themselves, the Nature Artifact. With it, they repaid the Humans from the First Drow War by building a massive forest overnight, The Great Forest, that surrounded the entrances to the Underdark. The Elven Rangers then took up an eternal guard around the forest. Anytime a Drow stepped into the Great Forest, Elvish Rangers immediately knew and were there on location within the minute. Several years after this, the Elves became comfortable enough to escort the Drow to the town of Yusuf for trading. The End(0 BTE/ATE) The moment that defines life on Toro. The Humans discovered a 3rd artifact, the Water Artifact. The Human regiment, led by a Commander Meric, had fought a Blue Dragon for it and had stopped at the Yusuf garrison for healing. The removal of the 3rd artifact from its lair was the last condition needed, however, to unleash an ancient curse left by a corrupt Genasi known as Shii. This curse brought the natural dead back to life. These undead creatures also had an infectious bite that would quickly turn any living being from the plane into one of them. Devastation across the entire plane caused all the races to suffer tremendously. However, thanks to a small band of heroes in Yusuf and the help of an exiled Genasi , they were able to discover that returning any of the 3 loose artifacts would cause the dead to stay dead. Being so close to the Great Forest, they traveled their and retrieved the Nature Artifact. The Elven King had not given it over without a fight, as the loss of the artifact also immediately withered and extinguished the life within the Great Forest. The exiled Genasi returned the Nature Artifact, not disclosing its location to the heroes so they would not be tempted, and the natural dead stayed dead. Those already reanimated continued to walk the plane with their infectious bite.